oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Bacon Soldiers
The Bacon Soldiers are an extremist group and the troops of the Bacon General who do his dirty work. Bacon Soldiers are the lowest and second highest rank in the Bacon Army, and all have identical bandanas. History Formation In order to support his criminal empire, the General would brainwash young Bacons into believing Roblox was hateful towards them, an this was because of Guests. Bacon’s were educated into the belief that they needed revenge, and were taught be strictly loyal to the empire. The Last Guest - A Sad Roblox Movie A bacon soldier is first seen, killing Joe Gueston and Ana Gueston. Another soldier later infiltrated Orcra’s orphanage, but was unsuccessful into locating Guest 1337, one of the few Guests remaining. As the Bacons grow in numbers, they continue wreaking havoc into Roblox, and their extermination of Guests only grows stronger and stronger. Eventually, during the First Battle of Roblox, the Bacons ambush the Robloxian forces with grenades, before overwhelming them and they started to slaughter them. Eventually, Guest charged through their ranks, taking down numerous soldiers before killing the general by heroically throwing a grenade to his feet. The Last Guest 2-The Prodigy Bacons are seen throughout this film, particularly trainees. The soldiers themselves are seen, filled with adrenaline as they spectate the gory Guest Games. They are seen on their own side during the Battle of Roblox, and are also seen being crushed by Guest’s heroic charge. The Last Guest The Uprising Bacon Soldiers assist Colonel in his interrogation of Zara's Dad. Later, they are seen in the coliseum where they surround Jez and Guest 1337 as they prepare to rescue Rose. Lifestyle Education ''' Bacons will first undergo about 16 years of education, education would presumably start as soon they can walk. Early education would consist of speaking, basic math, and a weekly historical session, that mainly comprises of the “Glory” of the Bacon Empire, though this is a speculation. In “high school”, Bacons learn how to do Gun ha fling, and the regime that Guests are evil, and that Roblox is neglectful is continuously reinforced. Immediately after graduation, Bacons will, unless they have another necessary skill (such as doctorates and lumberjacks) will enlist in the army. They undergo heavy army training, as well as suicidal methods for the glory of the empire. '''Life in the army As seen in The Last Guest 2-The Prodigy, all Bacon Soldiers are put into 5 main squadrons, each squadron is run by a commander, who has sergeants. All Bacon Soldiers are forced to participate in battles, more experienced soldiers are sent to shoot and kill various targets, or capture Guests. If they capture or kill enough soldiers, they move into the Elite ranks. Uniform All soldiers are required to wear normal bacon uniform, that requires a motorcycle shirt, dark green trousers and sneakers. The only difference is a bandanna on their mouths Arms Bacon Soldiers world pistols, and one grenade per soldier. Some soldiers also wield knives. Known Members * Jez (formerly) * Bacon Colonel (Deceased) * Bacon General (Deceased) * Bacon Soldiers Leader (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:The Last Guest Category:Villains Category:Male Characters